A point-of-sale (POS) terminal may receive payment information from a contactless card. A contactless card communicates with a point-of-sale terminal or other device at least in part without physically contacting the point-of-sale terminal, for example through radio frequency communication conducted in the proximity of the point-of-sale terminal. This radio frequency communication may include near field communication (NFC) technology. Other contactless communication links may be established using optical signals and/or sonic signals. In one payment scenario, a commuter may present a transit card to pay a fare and obtain access to a transportation provider vehicle, for example a bus, a train, or a subway train. In another payment scenario, an electronic purse may be provided as an application on a portable electronic device, for example on a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, or other device, a payment may be made from the electronic purse. In some designs, some financial information, for example fund balances, may be stored in a limited access portion of memory referred to as a secure element (SE).